Where Do Babies Come From?
by ararancha
Summary: Pria asal Kazakhstan itu menoleh, menatap Yuri Plisetsky di balik remang-remang cahaya bioskop. Pemuda yang berusia empat tahun lebih muda itu tampak tidak senang dengan film yang dilihatnya; Otabek dapat dengan jelas melihat raut kening Yuri yang lebih dalam dari biasanya. "Oi, sebenarnya bayi itu datangnya darimana?" OtaYuri. Light-Romance. Mind to RnR?


_An OtaYuri fanfiction. Friendship with light-romance._

 _Please enjoy this story, minna!_

* * *

"Otabek …."

Pria asal Kazakhstan itu menoleh, menatap Yuri Plisetsky di balik remang-remang cahaya bioskop. Pemuda yang berusia empat tahun lebih muda itu tampak tidak senang dengan film yang dilihatnya; Otabek dapat dengan jelas melihat raut kening Yuri yang lebih dalam dari biasanya.

"Oi, sebenarnya bayi itu datangnya darimana?"

Otabek melongo.

* * *

 _ **An OtaYuri fanfiction  
**_ _ **light-romance**_

 **-#-**

 _ **Where Do Babies Come From?**_

 **-#-**

 **Yuri! on Ice © Mitsurō Kubo  
** _ **I gain nothing from this fanfiction**_

* * *

Yuri Plisetsky masih murka; ia belum mendapatkan jawaban memuaskan dari pria yang mengajaknya untuk menonton film baru dengan tema keluarga. Ceritanya sederhana, mengenai bayi yang memiliki akal dan bisa bekerja layaknya orang dewasa. Ada unsur komedi di dalamnya, namun sejak adegan lucu pertama di film, Yuri bahkan tidak tertawa sama sekali.

Ia sibuk dengan pertanyaan singkat: darimana sebenarnya bayi berasal?

Dia tidak bodoh, tentu saja, umurnya sudah lima belas tahun dan sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mendapatkan _sex education_. Tapi, begini saja, di dalam film itu, bayi datang dengan turun dari taksi dan tiba-tiba _voila_! Sang bayi muncul di dalam rumah dan menjadi bagian dari keluarga yang didatanginya.

Bagus, burung bangau sekarang sudah mulai dipecat dari pekerjaan mengantar bayinya.

"Kau masih marah karena filmnya?" Otabek menconba mengkonfirmasi pada pemilik manik hijau kebiruan itu, yang kini sedang mengaduk-aduk es krim _cookies and cream_ -nya.

"Tidak," jawab Yuri singkat kemudian mulai memakan es krimnya sementara Otabek memandangi es krim cokelat yang ia pesan.

"Kau masih marah," pertanyaan berubah menjadi pernyataan.

Yuri mendecih kemudian memangku dagunya, ia menaikkan bahu dan mengernyitkan kening, "Aku masih tidak menyangka bahwa ada film yang membodohi anak-anak begitu. Masa bayi diproduksi seperti mesin? Aneh … sungguh, film tadi aneh sekali," ucap Yuri, setengah sakastik, setengahnya lagi diplomatis. Sejak kapan ia peduli masalah film anak-anak?

Otabek kali ini ikut memangku dagunya dan memandangi Yuri tanpa bicara apapun, seolah dengan tatapannya itu, ia berkata: aku bisa habiskan waktu satu malam untuk menjelaskan mengenai permasalahan 'darimana bayi berasal' loh.

Yuri kesal namun ia belum sampai hati untuk marah dan berteriak pada Otabek dengan brutal di sini; bagaimanapun Otabek sudah berjasa untuk menghilangkan bosannya setelah latihan dengan repot-repot datang ke tempat Yakov melatihnya. Katanya sih, kebetulan pemuda itu sedang libur musim dingin. Sayang, Yuri belum sempat membuka mesin pencari di ponselnya dan mencari tahu apakah liburan musim dingin di Kazakhstan benar-benar ada.

"Oh ya, Yuri, kudengar dari Yakov, kau suka pirozhki, makanan seperti apa itu?"

Demi penguasa bumi dan surga, benarkah pria ini belum pernah makan pirozhki? Makanan super nikmat nomor satu sebelum katsudon? Apa yang ia lakukan selama satu tahun di Rusia dulu pada saat mengikuti _summer camp_ Yakov? Mengurung diri di kamar?

"Kau belum pernah makan?" tanya Yuri kemudian mengambil es krimnya lagi, kali ini ia tersenyum congkak.

Otabek tahu, ini akan menjadi awal dari cerita yang panjang.

"Kau tahu, itu makanan paling enak yang pernah kumakan, Otabek. Bentuknya seperti kroket, hanya saja sedikit lebih lembut, isinya macam-macam. Oh! Dan kau tahu, saat kau menggigitnya, mulutmu terasa penuh, makanan yang sangat memuaskan! Aku tahu tempat membelinya di sekitar sini, tempat itu …."

Pria asal Kazakhstan itu menopang dagu dan mendengarkan cerita Yuri, ia seru sekali hanya karena makanan khas yang disukainya. Menceritakan bagaimana kakeknya adalah pembuat pirozhki paling lezat dan bagaimana Lilia Baranovskaya juga bisa membuatnya dengan baik. Sama seperti saat mereka berada di Barcelona beberapa bulan lalu—sebelum akhirnya diganggu oleh kawanan Yuri Katsuki dan berakhir duduk satu meja seperti 'perjamuan terakhir' sebelum bertanding.

"Oh! Bagaimana jika kau mencobanya saja? Aku akan tunjukkan tempat di sekitar sini!" ucap Yuri kemudian menepuk bahu Otabek.

"Hm? Tentu saja," ucap Otabek singkat kemudian mengikuti Yuri yang langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya; membiarkan es krim yang masih tersisa setengah _cup_ itu di atas meja begitu saja.

Yuri biasanya makan dengan kakeknya atau sendiri jika sedang ingin.

Tempat itu tidak jauh dari bioskop tempat mereka menonton tadi dan juga kedai es krim yang menjadi tempat singgahan setelah Yuri tampak kurang senang dengan film yang ditontonnya. Kedai pirozhki sederhana di pinggir jalan. Otabek memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana jeans hitamnya dan memandang Yuri yang sibuk menceritakan kembali bagaimana ia menemukan kedai ini.

"Yuri."

"Hm? Ada apa? Aku sudah minta mereka buatkan yang baru agar masih hangat."

"Kau sangat suka pada pirozhki, 'kan?"

"Tentu! Hey, kepalamu terantuk atau bagaimana? Tadi 'kan kau yang bertanya!" ujar Yuri, setengah ketus sebelum melipat tangan di depan dadanya.

Otabek mendekati Yuri kemudian sedikit mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga remaja berusia lima belas tahun itu, "Begitulah awalnya bayi ada, karena adanya rasa suka dan cinta … mereka mungkin tidak datang dari taksi, Yuri, tapi dari sebuah tempat yang paling agung, rahim seorang wanita."

Kini gantian Yuri yang melongo, tertegun sepersekian detik.

"Tapi mengadopsi anak pun tidak masalah. Pada dasarnya, yang penting ada anak-anak lucu yang bisa memiliki rumah dan kasih sayang, 'kan? Apalagi dari seorang calon ib—maksudku, ayah sepertimu," wajah Otabek datar sedatar-datarnya pada saat mengucapkan itu. Ia memperdalam tangannya yang dimasukkan ke saku kemudian menaikkan bahu.

Yuri diam, wajahnya merah padam, "O-Oi! Apa maksudnya itu, bodoh? Kepalamu benar-benar terantuk ya?"

Otabek hanya tersenyum tipis sekali ketika Yuri protes padanya.

"Pirozhkinya sudah matang, Yuri."

* * *

 **-owari-**  
 **[875 words, story only. 17/04/2017 17.07]**

* * *

 **#catatan:** cerita ini terinspirasi dari film The Boss Baby. Untuk yang belum nonton, saya merekomendasikan untuk menonton bersama dengan teman atau keluarga. Ceritanya lucu sekali. Nah, ide ceritanya diambil dari keponakan saya yang berusia 4 tahun, tiba-tiba nanya, " _Aunty_ , _baby_ datangnya darimana ya?" Yah, susah juga sih jelasinnya.

Maaf ada sedikit spoiler filmnya di atas ya. Hehehe …

 _Nee, mind to RnR, readers?_


End file.
